Lemongrass
|-| Lemongrass = Please don't use any elements of this page without Celestialfyre's permission. Coding by Fawnspotss. Credit for ref: Salvation, base by Joy Ang Appearance Upon approach, Lemongrass looks like a SandWing, albeit a muddy brown and ugly one. When she's close enough to you for you to notice her bizarre light blue sail, her pastel sunshine yellow armor scales and underbelly, you begin to feel wary of this hunchbacked, downtrodden creature. When you're close enough to see her face, you feel odd, as if propelled backward by an invisible force. Suddenly, you realize you can see her bizarre green eyes... Colored by grief, shaded by madness, darkened by despair, yet lightened with hope... A million broken glass shards of one dragon, mixed into the emerald space between darkness and light, shining and splintered. She croaks out a few unintelligible words, voice hoarse, and seems angry, then doubtful, than almost filled with regret, the inexplicable layers of life lined out in three seconds of searing virescent green. You gasp and stand up straighter, a new vibrance added onto the overlay of the world... and the bizarre, broken, simply trying to survive in her own way, that dragon before you seems to smile, before turning away. Personality Confusion and anxiety keep her afloat on her verdant glass sea... but that does not define her... anger and sadness afflict her, and then retreat, her madness making it unclear what is despair, and what is hope. Cursed with madness, she seems more herself than any other dragon you have met, social withdrawal and a variety of other issues, have caused her to work twice as hard to go half as far, and yet she is a healer and a bringer of hope, bringing life to the lost, like she once was, before she learned to understand. Nightmares are her life, but dreams lie beneath, waiting for a spark to ignite them. Fire sets the trees alight, but it can also heal a broken forest, even a forest given the curse and blessing of helping others understand. History Lemongrass once lived as a SeaWing guard. A hero, even. She was shy and often retreated in to herself, but the again, she was confused. Swimming in a ocean you do not belong in is hard,but it affects some more than others, water swirling where there should be empty space. Solitary but surrounded, life was simple, her green eyes once dull, not broken and shining. Of course, some SkyWing animus gone bad had to come by and eclipse that aspect of her. The incident was erased from the history books. A little too well, actually, otherwise, perhaps someone might have helped her. This unknown backwater animus attacked the SkyWing palace alone, arrogant, aided in breathing by who-knows-what. Incredibly, it almost worked. He controlled the minds of the other guards, forcing them to help him. Lemongrass was almost to late, but she was saved by luck. Somehow different from her peers. Separate from the whole in more than just actions, she could not be controlled, at least not completely. Diving a dagger into his leg, seriously wounding him, her eyes crying in the water, with empathy for this other broken dragon, or maybe it was just his mind control warring against her. The guilt broke her mind. And he swam away into the night, crimson trailing against the fading golds of sunset, cursing her with madness again and again as he fled into the shining cobalt sea. Thrice broken, once born that way, once caused by guilt, finally made yet destroyed by a curse. You can still see that in her shattered-glass eyes, forever imprinted in your vision. Relationships In love with Shyheart. Met during a nomadic trip across Pyyrhia... seemed to be the only dragon like her out there. |-| Gallery = File:Lemongrass.png|By Ver! TYSM... 68498567-5939-48E8-A8D9-E0DCFD966DE5 (1).jpg|By Sal!!! Untitled103.png|By Kiwi!!! :) Screenshot_20190815-195948.jpg|By Epi!!! CB824EA8-D32E-4576-8F5E-B6CFB457549C.png|By Salty. Ho boi I love him. FLight rising Lemongrass.png|By Blackberry! BA72060C-BCA5-4D25-ACA0-3AEF97DD7FA6.png|Other FR ref by Star!! Lemon (3).jpg|By me! Download20190805163207.png|As a human. By FSH! yellow (3).jpg|Color Scheme.... 1EB387F3-E450-41C7-90B7-394E473BB896.jpeg|Yinjia! D3023AAF-80AA-4E97-A6E9-A64F28A54F2A.jpeg|Also Yinjia! 7D115835-0B69-49C0-9D4A-446141A4ED82.jpeg|Also Also Yinjia! 90E2A9A5-032F-44F4-B579-28D5CD483D28.jpeg|Also Also Also Yinjia! 7515C7F4-7125-4419-8402-5EE4EFE9E1D5.png|By Piggy! YES!! Lemongrass.jpg|By MKdragonet! thanks! Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Celestialfyre)